


The New Mister

by thesubtleknife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesubtleknife/pseuds/thesubtleknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been working at Camelot High for almost half a decade. He doesn't think his life can get anymore boring, or interesting for that matter. That is until the new History teacher, Arthur Pendragon, turns up and everything changes,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Mister

Merlin sat at his desk. He had decided that as he was at work early for once he should get on with some marking rather than leaving it to last minute as was his usual. Of course he never told his students this, that might make them hand in their work later and use him as an excuse. No way was he letting that happen, he didn't want to be reported to the head. He was already on his last warning for falling asleep in the middle of one of his lessons and therefore allowing his class to go rampaging around the school. It wasn’t his fault that English was such a boring subject! Nevertheless he had to continue, he needed the money. So he went to marking.

 

Soon it was 9 o’clock and his students were filing into the classroom. He hadn’t noticed the time go by so quickly.  He placed the work he was marking to the side and stood up. Waiting for the class to settle down so they could enjoy their wonderful lesson of Jane Eyre analysis. What fun. Once they were silent and expectantly looking at him, he began.

 

“Welcome class, to another exciting lesson of English.” he said with obvious sarcasm in his voice “Please take out your books and turn to chapter 8…” he paused whilst the class all obeyed his command. That was his favourite aspect of teaching, people listened to him, he was in control. It was as though previously he’d never been listened to. Perhaps in another life, although he didn't believe in all of that stuff. “Right” he said, regaining the class’ full attention. “Freya I would like you to begin reading, then I would like you to pass it on to whomever you choose, then that person does the same. You all know the rules, at least one paragraph each. We go to the end of the chapter. Begin.” He took a seat and began to feign paying attention.

 

A few paragraphs in there was a quiet knock on the door.  Merlin raised his hand to the class to stop the reading. Before turning to the door and saying “Enter”.

 

The person who entered was not the small, awkward, shy student as expected by Merlin, for the knock had been so subtle, but was rather a handsome young man in his mid twenties. He had a muscular build, but not overly defined. A strong jaw, which implied to Merlin that he was a great kisser. One of his hands was rested on the door knob, it bore beautiful, wide, long fingers which just looked so delicious. Those, however, were not the best features of this stunning human. His hair. Oh, his hair was so silky and blonde. It almost lit up the room with its brightness. Merlin was too stunned to speak.

 

“Um, excuse me…” the man said nervously.

 

“Y-yes?” merlin replied, attempting to not focus on the man’s wonderful body.

 

“I’m Mr Pendragon, the new history teacher. I’m sorry to bother you, but I can’t find my classroom”

 

“What does your timetable say?”

 

“Room F9”

 

“That’s just across the hall” _Just across the hall_. Merlin repeated in his head. He would be in such close proximity to this man of wonder for an entire day at least. He was almost faint with excitement, and perhaps a little lust.

 

***

The rest of Merlin’s day wasn’t very eventful. His mind had kept wondering to thoughts about a certain Mr Pendragon, thoughts which weren’t very appropriate to be shared. Before his brief encounter with the almost God he’d considered himself as straight as a Roman road, but now second thoughts were creeping in… maybe he wasn’t as roman as he thought. What if he was more of a celtic road?

He shook the thought off and decided not to think about that anymore. Instead he would invite Mr Pendragon to the pub as a ‘welcome to Camelot High’ sort of thing. This wasn’t anything to do with how amazing Mr Pendragon was, Merlin told himself. This was him being a nice colleague to the new member of staff. 

 

So why did it upset him so much when he found out _Arthur_ was going for drinks with the History department instead?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it, this is my first Merlin fic, so I'm a bit nervous about uploading ahh!


End file.
